Remembering her
by Selene
Summary: What if Serena didn't know she was Sailor Moon......read to find out


Remembering Her

The scent of freshly baked cookies always lingered in the air at Lita's snug apartment. The girls Ami, Raye, Mina and Lita casually decorated Lita's living room. While patting her stomach, Mina grinned at the sight of her comrades looking so "unsailorish." Mina tossed her hair sleepily to see both cats curled up underneath Raye's bulky scarlet sweater. Ami, for once didn't have her nose buried in a book, but instead stared at the swinging fanlights with content. Lita dropped her cooking mittens lazily on the floor. They hit the ground with a quiet thump. The summer haze caused a sleepy wave over the scouts, especially after their last battle. 

Mina tried hard not to think about their last encounter. But the thoughts poured on anyway. 'Oh these Negaverse-creeps are getting tougher to beat. If only we had some more help! But Luna says all the scouts are together. Why then, do I feel something very important is missing? I'm leader….I should know this.' 

Lita's voice cut into the mounding silence. "Anyone want some more cookies? There's plenty left to munch on."

Ami answered with quiet smile. "They were scrumptious as always, Lita, thank you."

"Lay off the book lingo, Ami," Raye said in sudden flare.

"Easy," Lita said in a guarded tone, cooling off Raye's fiery temper. "I'll take my compliments any way I can get 'em." Lita winked at Ami who held back a giggle. "I usually make just enough food, but for some reason, when ever I make sweets I always make extra as if—"

Raye cut in, "There was another person."

Mina's ears perked as this. 'So the scouts have that feeling, too. Maybe we'll have to talk to Luna. Maybe a mistake was made.'

"Serena!" Ms. H. called from the teacher's lounge. 

"Yes?" She tried her hardest to be polite or else she would have detention forever. She groaned silently as her golden hair slumped to the ground. 'I'm so hungry! I wish I had some good old cookies. But mom will never make those for me with my grades. Sheesh! I need a break from school. Ugh, better perk up really fast.' 

"Serena," Ms. H. peaked her head out of the door as her curly brown hair bounced with radiance. "You can go home early, I have a date tonight and will need the whole afternoon to prepare. Just don't read any more comics during my class." 

"Bye Ms. H." Serena ran off before Ms. H. could change her mind. 

'So where to now? I think I still have some money left. I wonder if Andrew is working today?' Serena intently walked to the arcade while flexing her thumb muscles for the most intense Sailor V game playing. Thank goodness it was Friday! 'I know that walk. It is Darien! Goody, I'm going to get him for calling me Meatball Head. I don't believe that he said that yesterday. Oh he makes me so mad!'

Serena covertly ran behind Darien and yelled at the top of her lungs, "DARRIEEEEEEEN!"

He didn't flinch.

"Wwhat?!?" Serena ran in front of him and outstretched her arms with a look of determination. "Why didn't you get scared?"

Darien raised his deep blue eyes with surprise to hers blazing intently at him. "Oh Serena," (For the tiniest moment, he was captivated.) He pulled out the earplugs from his ears and said. "I couldn't hear you, I was listening to some Jazz while going over some work I have to do this weekend. So why are you bothering me Meatball Head?" 

"THAT'S why!" Serena refrained from sticking her tongue at Darien. 'Did he call me Serena?' She hoped he thought that she was red from anger and not anything else. "I hate that name."

"Well, it is sort of true." Darien tilted his head and noticed her "cuteness" when she was angry. '"Cuteness"? Oh that is rich. She is only a kid. But yet somehow, I have this feeling that she could be someone or was someone so important to me….WAS….that doesn't make any sense. I know I'm a little mixed-up in my own head, first with those dreams and now being Tuxedo Mask. But this girl, too? I hardly know her. Well, I better stop thinking of the past and start thinking of the present. I think I've been quiet too long, and she might think I am spastic.'

'Is he staring at me? I hate to admit how intense and so good he looks when he gets like this.' Serena felt a memory tug at her. It was the strangest feeling. Worse than knowing she forgot her lunch or that she forgot to study for Ms. H's test….it was like she was forgetting something else very important. 

"Serena?" Darien snapped out of his thoughts and called her name. 'Have I called that name before?' "Hey Serena?"

"Oh sorry, it's been a long day." Serena fumbled over her excuses. The silence had gotten to her. "Well, I don't want to hold you up and besides I've got to get to Crown Arcades before Andrew closes the place down." 

"See ya, Meatball Head, probably after detention!" Darien said with amusement.

Serena raised her hand to playfully hit him and Darien easily anticipated her strike, catching her tiny, balled fist. ~ Sparkle…two hands…two hearts…~ Time stood still. Maybe Darien lingered on too long. Or Maybe Serena didn't fight him hard enough. Holding his hand, feeling his warmth sent more than shivers through her.

"Uh…I've have to go Darien." Her eyes swam with emotion and she quickly averted them from Darien's scrutinizing gaze. "Bye."

"Who's that playing the Sailor V game?" Lita asked in the control room. "It is going off the charts!" 

"I know," Artemis' cool voice slipped in as he walked about the scouts. "It is that girl from your school, Ami, with the long blond hair."

"I think her name is…"Ami thought for a while, "Sally …no…Sarah…no… Serena? I think that is it. Her name is Serena. She's kind of clumsy and doesn't really keep up with class to well. But I can tell she is a really good person."

"I just like her name. Serena, it sounds so…" Mina's thoughts cut in, 'Familiar? No way.' She continued, "Pretty and peaceful."

"Well, if you ask me," Raye said while stroking Luna, "I think she isn't that great if she isn't focused. I've seen her trip so many times on the street and start wailing like some baby. Oh yeah, that's great personage material."

"Lighten up Raye," Lita said feeling strangely defensive of her. "She's only a kid. And besides, not everyone can be as perfect as you, Raye." 

"Okay girls," Artemis said trying to mediate, "Let's not fight over that girl. Raye what's been eating you lately?"

Raye sighed, "I don't know I'm really upset over the last couple of battles we've had lately. We've could have lost these last couple of battles."

"But we didn't loose." Mina said optimistically.

"I know, but we could have. That is what is worrying me. We only have two crystals left to find and those Negaverse monsters are not getting any easier to defeat. So far Beryl and Tuxedo Mask have all the other crystals. Beryl, Tuxedo Mask and us all want to find that great Imperium Silver Crystal. I sometimes just have the feeling we haven't or can't reach our highest potential. Right now, I don't think we are good enough to win alone."

The air in the control room had gone stiff. Raye finally said the doubts that were on everyone's mind. 'Not ready? Not at the highest potential? Not good enough to win alone?' Mina wanted to protest her pessimistic partner, but she understood Raye had a valid concern. It was a concern she rarely let herself think of as leader. A leader should not have doubts in her team, but Mina couldn't help but feel that deep down inside she knew that Raye was right. 

Serena perched herself right next to Andrew as she slurped down her third soda. She loved the "Orange Pop special" made by Andrew. 'At least he doesn't think I'm a klutz.' She took another long sip as the rush of cold soda made her head ache. 

Andrew smiled kindly at her. "Congratulations on becoming the new Sailor V all time high scorer. Without you this Arcade would not have 80% of its business, so all the sodas are on me."

"Thanks, it took a lot out of me, especially since I ran into that friend of yours, Darien. What a nice guy!" Serena said with sarcasm.

"Well he can be nice to girls. I think he is pretty close to that girl from the temple with the long black hair."

"He is nice to her? She always looks so serious and is always talking to those crows. I think she is creepy. Besides, I have a feeling that she doesn't like me."

"How's that? You had hardly ever speak to her." 

"I just get these feelings…."

The chimes announcing people have come into the Arcade have interrupted their conversation. "Serena," Andrew said while closing his work shirt as he patted her head lovingly. "We'll finish talking later, I promise you, kiddo."

Serena nodded as she looked to see two girls walk into the arcade. 'Oh she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Look at that hair and those eyes, wow, I wish I could look as pretty as her! The other girl looks older and strong, but she has a nice smile. I wonder who they are…Do I know them from somewhere?'

"Hey, can we get some help over here?" Lita said with impatience. "Watch the store clerk be some old, blind guy--"

"Lita," Mina's face turned candy-apple red. "I think you should be quiet now."

"Why should I be?" Lita said as she followed Mina's gaze to a strapping young man behind the corner.

"I don't think you look that old Andrew." Serena called with laughter.

"Thanks, Serena."

'That name again.' At this time both Lita's and Mina's mind felt a strange familiarity to her name 

"Uh, sorry, I 'm just a little impatient." Lita said apologetically and she noted how cute Andrew looked. 'He kind of looks like my old boyfriend…"

"So what can I do for you ladies?" Andrew as respectfully. 

"Two sodas. Orange Pop flavor, please."

Mina and Lita sat down. They spoke in whispers. "Did you see her?"

"Yeah, Lita, I had this strange feeling as if I'm supposed to know her. Why is she sitting all by herself anyway?"

Andrew came back with three tall glasses of the coldest Orange Pop sodas. "Hey," Lita said quickly, "We only ordered two."

"Well this one is for my friend, Serena. I was hoping maybe she wouldn't have to sit with just me." 

"We don't mind." Mina said while thinking, 'Good this is the chance I needed to find something more about her.'

"Come on Serena, they won't bite." Andrew said kindly. 'That girl needs more friends.'

"Hi," Serena said as she pulled her gaze from one of Andrew's old comics. "I'm Serena, what's your name?"

"My name is Lita," She nodded with the brown hair.

"And I'm Mina." Mina said happily. "Come on and sit with us and we can get to know one another."

************************************************************************ 

The three girls waved at Andrew as he closed the Arcades. Serena stuffed another one of the chocolate-chip cookies into her mouth as they walked past the computer store.

"Oh, I love cookies so much." Serena said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "They are so yummy!"

Lita laughed inwardly at this cute kid. 'Ami was right, she is a doll! The kid loves to eat though.' "Well, you should come over my house sometimes. When I was younger, every Monday at three o'clock my mom used to bake cookies for me after school. If I did all of my chores and finished all of my weekend schoolwork I'd get to have freshly baked cookies. So, now when every the clock chimes three times, I can't help but want cookies."

"That's so nice of your mother." Serena said earnestly.

"Well she's not around any more, but when I do make cookies I think of her." Lita commented with a rare wave of sadness. "Well, anyway next time I make them I'll be sure to invite you."

"Trust me," Mina said with smiles, "No one else's cookies compares with our chef!"

"I wish I met you guys a couple of days ago." Serena sighed with a full stomach.

"Why?" Mina asked casually.

"Because I really wanted some homemade cookies like two days ago. I just got this weird feeling after getting out of detention."

~ Sparkle… 'I usually make just enough food, but for some reason, when ever I make sweets I always make extra as if there was another person.' ~ 'I just had the weirdest feeling, like this girl should know me. Like she's the person I always make extra cookies for. Maybe she knows Ami that's probably why she mentioned cookies in the first place.' Lita tried to shake off that strange sensation, meanwhile Mina and Serena hadn't stopped chatting.

"Yeah, I always go to the arcade. My absolute favorite game is Sailor V." Serena said looking directly at Mina. 'Wow, if I didn't know better, I'd say they look alike. But that's silly, Sailor V and the scouts being my age. I've probably had too much Orange Pop.' "I think she is the coolest."

"Really?" Mina's eyes gleamed with interest. 'I didn't know I had fans. I knew I'd like Serena.' Mina laughed. "Well I like her too." 

"Andrew treated me to a couple of sodas since I am now the all time high scorer of the Sailor V game." 

'What?!? That can't be. That is the scouts training game and she…. Played better than all of the scouts combined.'

"Hey Serena," Lita asked after being quiet for along time. "Do you know Ami? I think she goes to your school. She's always studying or in front of a computer."

"Well, I don't talk to her much."

'So she doesn't know about the cookies.' Lita thought to herself.

"But she is so quiet and really smart. I wish I could be like her. Do you know her?"

"Yeah we do, we know her and Raye from the temple. All four of us are really close."

"That's nice. I don't really have a lot of close friends except for Molly. You know what? I was always was afraid to talk to …Ami right? Well, I didn't want to say something wrong and seem…stupid."

"Aww, you shouldn't feel like that." Mina said with compassion.

"Well if you saw my grades you wouldn't be so sorry. It's just sometimes I feel I could be doing something more important than studying." Serena paused, "I hope you guys don't laugh at this, but sometimes I wish I could be like Sailor V. No one really knows me, and I'm just some girl. If I could fight for something bigger than myself, I'd be really….special." Serena was talking blindly and didn't really hear her self talk until she said those words. 'Where did all of that come from? Why am I telling them all of this stuff anyway? I hardly know them. Yet somehow, I feel that isn't true.'

Both Lita and Mina shared a glance that asked, 'Are you feeling what I am? There is something more to this girl that I think. It is like who she really is, is not in focus.' 

"That one had a lot of energy." Zoycite said while bowing to her dark queen. "Maybe she has the sixth crystal. I think I will try to find out."

"Do not fail me." The high queen commanded out of the darkness. "Do not harm Tuxedo Mask if he should come. Your first priority is to obtain the sixth rainbow crystal. We will deal with gaining Tuxedo Mask's crystal at another time. Just find that girl!"

"Give me your energy!" Hissed a creature out from the darkness. 

"What was that?" Serena asked suddenly startled.

'A Negaverse monster. They want her.' Lita's mind raced.

'We've to protect her. But we can't transform.' Mina's mind answered.

"Run Serena, you've got to get out of here. Mina take care of her, I'll hold her off." Lita yelled as the vicious Medusa-like creature appeared before the three girls. 

Mina grabbed Serena's hand, clammy with nervousness and ran. The sounds of fighting were heard in the background. 'I can't run anymore.' Serena thought. 'I don't want my friends to be hurt because of me.'

"No, we have to go back and get Lita!"

"Thump." Lita fell before them, still de-transformed and wincing in pain. "Sorry guys. It was too strong for me to handle alone."

"Lita!" Mina cried bowing down to grab her hand. The Negaverse Medusa pounced of Mina like a lion. Her scream sent Serena's mind reeling. 'I have to do something. But what?' Serena wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to scream or cry. 'I'm useless. I can't even save my new friends. They are so brave and I can't save them. I wish I could be like Sailor V.' 

The Negaverse creature suddenly turned at looked menacingly at Serena. He drained Mina of enough energy to make it ready to battle for hours. "Give me your crystal, you little brat," spat the monster.

"What crystal?" Serena asked frozen with uncertainty, "I don't even know what you are talking about." ~ Sparkle…I'm Sailor…and I will punish you…I won't let you hurt my friends.. . ~ "You are such a creep," she said with sudden anger, "How could you hurt them?"

"Fine," the creature said looming closer. "I'll hurt YOU."

Serena backed into a garbage can. She felt for any thing that could be used to protect her self. The cool metallic lid was the only thing in her reach. Serena let out a scream as she flung the giant discus at the monster and ran towards her fallen friends. 

"Arrggh," The monster yelped as one of its tentacles shriveled and dropped to the ground. "You are going to pay for that you little brat!" 

Serena tried desperately to rouse her friends. "Come on girls. You have to wake up. You just have to!" 

Serena felt this slimy snake wrap tightly around her body as she was lifted high to the air. "Help," She felt her body grow weak as her life, torturously, seemed to leave her body. "Hellllllp!" 

Zoycite magically appeared on the scene. She sat, floating in the air next to this child. "So you are the child with all the energy." Zoycite looked at Medusa. "Don't strip her of all of her life just yet. I have to take the crystal from her." A dark crystal floated from her hand and began to spin violently in the air. The dark crystal loomed closer to Serena as she felt a fire grow deep inside her. Her screams grew painfully louder. Suddenly this blinding light flared up into the sky. And momentarily, a crescent moon flicked on her forehead like a twinkling star. 

"What's this?" Zoycite asked in amazement. "She doesn't have a rainbow crystals, but where is her power coming from?"

'Helllllp!' Darien felt a cold shock pass through him. "Serena! I hear you!" He quickly transformed into Tuxedo Mask as a growing urgency welled deep inside him. 'I don't know how or why I know this, but I know Serena needs me. Now!' "Hold on Serena!"

Her crows flew in agitated circles and cried out in an almost inhumane warning. 'What great pain and suffering. Who is it that needs us? Is it her…Mina and Lita…they are in trouble, too. "Help me, please" She heard in her vision. 'I know that voice. I know her. But I know we can't win without her.' Raye received a flash of danger as she meditated in front of her fire. Simultaneously, her communicator went off. She picked it up and quickly responded to Ami's face.

"I was scanning the area and I noticed this great energy influx. I don't know what it means exactly, but I know it isn't good. I tried to reach the others, but they aren't responding." Ami's voice was urgent. "Meet me by the old park."

"I know, I sensed it. Bring Luna and Artemis. We might need all the help we can get."

[Guitars and trumpets play TM theme song. J ]

"Leave that innocent girl alone." Tuxedo Mask called from the darkness after the bright light had subsided. 'That girl is my…' ~ Sparkle… I have to protect her… run Serenity…I love you…~ Her threw a rose that sliced Medusa's tentacle. And an injured Serena fell into his arms. 

She murmured, "Save them…the scouts…"

"Don't worry Serena," A strange tenderness came over him. "The scouts are there now. I have to save you."

'You are not getting away that easily,' Thought Zoycite as she left her monster to battle Mars, Mercury, and a weakened Venus and Jupiter. 

Darien kissed her softly. 'She tastes so sweet. I know her taste from somewhere long ago.' He was drawn to sleeping child. He gave her energy as he de-transformed. His apartment was quiet and dark, lit only by the moonlight. He was finally satisfied she had enough energy to make sure she could survive on her own. The quiet rising and falling of her body transfixed him. He needed some air. 

Darien stepped outside to his balcony. He pulled a small star locket from his pocket. The music always mellowed his mood. He needed to be calm more than ever. 'Why did I know it was her in trouble?' He wondered as his eyes fell onto the moon. Memories of his childhood came in pieces… "I'm your doctor. Your parents had a terrible accident and you were lucky to survive. They found this locket in remnants of the crash. It has a name inscribed on it, 'Darien.' Is that your name?"… 'I'm a grown adult and still I'm not sure of the answer.'

Serena's eyes felt heavy as she looked about in confusion. 'Where is the monster? Where are Lita and Mina? Where am I? Who saved me?' Her voice was small, "What is that beautiful music? Hello?" 

Darien walked into the dimly lit living room. "Are you feeling better?"

"Darien?" Serena felt mesmerized by that music-box melody.

He offered a quick explanation calming her fears. She walked outside, her mind still filled with questions. "Where was that music coming from?" 

"Oh" Darien was surprised she heard that. "You heard it huh?" He felt compelled to be honest with her. "It, was this." 

"A locket?" The moon stared down on them. She tentatively held the locket. ~ Sparkle…take this locket so you will always remember me by…' ~ Serena felt a strange flash of déjà vu, 'Had I seen this locket somewhere before? Its music is so beautiful. It makes my heart grow warm just listening to it.'

Darien watched her eyes turn hazy with the locket in her hand. He felt moved by this moment. The reality that he had almost lost HIS Meatball Head made him feel ill. 'How can I want to get to know her and not even know myself?' He felt himself being pulled to her as his instinctively lifted her chin. "When Tuxedo Mask told me you might have been killed tonight….Serena…I know I don't know you, but I would like to."

As she moistened her lips, a cackle cut through the air. "Tuxedo Mask," Zoycite laughed wickedly, "Did you really think I'd let you take this girl when I know she has that much power?"

'Tuxedo Mask? Darien is Tuxedo Mask? The SAME Tuxedo Mask that rescued me…I know that name too.' "Darien, is that true?"

"Uh-huh," Darien nodded as he pulled a rose out and transformed in front of Serena. Darien grabbed Serena and held her behind his back. "You are not getting to this girl, Zoycite!"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me." Zoycite challenged. 

'I don't know if I can handle her alone. And I have to worry about Serena. I think my best chance is to get her out of here and then divert Zoycite's attention.' Darien's mind calculated the possibilities as he swiftly lifted up Serena and dashed off the balcony. 

"Ahh so we are going to play cat and mouse?" Zoicite murmured to herself.

"You had a tough fight." Artemis said to the scouts.

"We have to watch Serena, if what you say is true she will definitely be a target." Luna commented to her self, 'I feel as if I know something about that clumsy girl.' She continued, "We have to find her."

Darien hustled with Serena in his arms. The battle between the scouts and Medusa had died down. "Sailor Scouts!" Tuxedo Mask called. "Zoycite is still after Serena. Protect her please! I know you can."

"Tuxedo Mask!" The girls chanted in unison, worn from their last battle. They heard his encouragement and urgency. 

"We can't let that that Nega-scum hurt her!" Jupiter yelled feeling her anger rise in her. 'At least Serena is okay.' Serena stood next to the four scouts looking for Mina and Lita.

Tuxedo Mask Turned around hopefully to find Zoycite before she found Serena. Serena noticed the evil apparition behind Tuxedo Mask. "Darien!" Serena called as she ran in front of him. 

"What? Tuxedo Mask is Darien " Artemis said, failing to stop the words from escaping his mouth.

Zoycite's blast collided with Serena's powerful aura as the moon appeared again on her forehead. And then time stopped.

"Hello?" Serena called out into the light.

A beautiful image of a woman appeared before her. "Hello Serenity, my daughter."

"Who are you?"

"I'm not surprised you don't me. I arranged it that way. I'm your mother from the moon."

"But how can that be?"

"Let me show you." 

Queen Serenity reached out and touched her daughter. A long white dress spilled onto her body. Her mind filled with images of the peaceful Moon Kingdom: ballroom dances… Luna and Artemis training the other princesses…Raye, Ami, Lita, and Mina…her friends…the Imperium Silver crystal…Prince Darien…love…Beryl…the war…pain…sorrow…happiness…death…life… A mixture of happiness and sadness filled Serena as she realized for the first time, how many lives she affected by not being her true self. 

"Everyone has been searching for the Imperium Silver crystal, mother, can you tell me how to find it?" Serena asked reaching out to the image once more, but actually seeing her mother for the first time. "I have to help my friends, they need me so much right now."

"Just follow your heart and you will find it soon. But first step back into yourself and be my daughter. The crystal will come with time. All of those a part of the court will have their memories restored when you follow your destiny. You, my love, are always the key. Be brave my child and I know you will not let the memory of the moon perish." 

Time had moved again on Earth and it was as if Serena never left the scene. Suddenly, all her memories flooded back into her and everyone as the bright light made the scouts see what was truly missing in their lives. She was. Serena…Serenity… Sailor Moon… She was finally found. 'I know who I am.'

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled as she instantly transformed and called on her wand. 

Zoycite was not the only person who was stunned. 

"Serena is Sailor Moon," Darien cried as the gaps in his memories were filled by her lovely presence. 'I know now too. I know why I love her. I've loved her millenniums ago and even reborn, still I love her. Our love transcends time…' 

"A fifth scout! How could I have forgotten her!" Luna exclaimed amazed.

"Look at her go!" cried Mina, 

"You little sailor brat, you can't win like this." Zoycite pulled out the dark crystal as it emitted negative energy.

"You are not going to beat me…" Sailor moon called out, "I'm tired of not being able to do anything. I fight for love and justice and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

With a mighty blast of her wand, Zoycite was turned into…moon dust (heheh). 

[Two Days Later]

The scent of freshly baked cookies always lingered in the air at Lita's snug apartment. The girls, Ami, Raye, Mina, Lita and Serena casually decorated Lita's living room.

"I've always loved your cookies." Serena exclaimed polishing off a third batch.

"I used to have a lot left over, now I don't make enough." Lita laughed.

Luna and Artemis shook their head in amazement. "I still can't figure out how I missed you Serena."

"Mom wanted it that way." Serena said lovingly. "I always knew there was something more in my life."

"Yeah like us. And you and Darien." Mina smiled finally, too, feeling complete. "I missed you girl. How did we ever get along without you?"

" I didn't believe you fought like that." Ami said lifting her head from a book.

"Well I had enough practice with Sailor V." Serena smirked. "Besides, I was always with you guys in spirit."

"Now that's the truth." Raye sighed. "If only you could make such changes on your school work."

"Raye, that's no fair." Serena taunted, "I had a lot on my mind."

"Well maybe if you studied harder you would have remembered faster." Argument rose in Raye's voice.

"Does it matter girls?" Artemis mediated again. 'Sheesh, why do I have to always play referee?'

"He is right," Serena said. She stared at the star locket Darien gave her last night. 'I have my prince…my friends….and my cookies… "Now that we are together, we'll beat 'em." 

"Not with all those cookies you are eating!" Raye finally let out a laugh. "Its good to have you back, Serena." 

"It's good to be remembered." Serena said as she opened the locket once more.

-end


End file.
